heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Caulifla (Dragon Ball Series)
Caulifla (カリフラ 'Karifura') is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who will participate in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Personality Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Transformations Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this transformation during her lesson with Cabba. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Because she obtained this form without emotional build-up, it is likely that she does not suffer from any strain mentally or physical from using this form and as such can access its full power for long durations. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. Third Grade Super Saiyan Caulifla first demonstrates this form while challenging Goku to a fight in the Tournament of Power. In this form, Caulifla's hair remains the same as a Super Saiyan, but she grows taller and her build becomes more muscular. Caulifla grows far more powerful, but as a detriment, she is severely slowed down due to sacrificing her speed for power. When Goku easily defeats her, he informs her about the drawbacks of the form, thus reverting to regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla attains this transformation shortly after achieving Super Saiyan for the first time, during her battle against Kale in an attempt to reflect the latter's energy blast. Similar to her first form, Caulifla apparently obtained this form instinctively. In this form, her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much like Gohan's in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a child against Cell, and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. At the Tournament of Power, it is confirmed by her that she achieved this form after seeing Goku transformed. While fighting Goku, Caulifla tells him that she has been unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 by her own free will after initially doing so spontaneously, but is soon able to do so with Goku's assistance. Goku suggests that Caulifla should concentrate on mastering her Super Saiyan 2 form before going any higher. Voice actors * Japanese: Yuka Komatsu Battles * Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) & Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker) * Caulifla (Super Saiyan) vs. Methiop & Napapa * Caulifla vs. Jimmies * Caulifla (Super Saiyan Third Grade/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia * Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. Coincidentally, Cauliflower belongs to the same plant group as Kale (her subordinate). * Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in the mainstream ''Dragon Ball ''series. She is also the first female character to use a Power Stressed form. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes